Delivery of services provided to customers of a network is becoming more competitive as the number of service offerings increases. Many service providers provide telephone services, Internet access, video services, other appropriate services, or any combination thereof to customers. These services may be provided to the customer's premises via a packet-switched network.
A customer of the service provider may be able to detect quality of experience issues at the customer premises before any alarms or alerts are detected within the service provider's work center or other offices. The information provided by the customer may be in the customer's own words which may be difficult for the service provider to use because the information may not be in a format that is useful to the service provider. Also, the service provider may need to dispatch a technician to address the quality of experience issues at the customer premises. When a technician is dispatched, the service provider incurs significant costs related travel time to and from the remote location where a particular video access device is located. The various issues with understanding quality of experience issues as described by a customer and dispatching technicians can significantly impact a service provider's ability to provide the highest quality service to the customer and to address quality of experience issues much faster. Such issues can result in loss of existing customers due to problems taking significant time to address, increased costs to the service provider, or the like.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.